


Male Rhythym

by top_quality_w2h_fic (butler_pate)



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Zach is a dick, beta'd by the little baby jesus, jonathan is a homophobe bUT thats because he is gae and HIDIGN IT, made for a 'coming back to business' on a w2h headcanon blog, sequels will come probably, the whole thing takes place in a locker room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butler_pate/pseuds/top_quality_w2h_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ours will be a forbidden love, Jonathan, but it will rival any love to have been on this Earth before!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Male Rhythym

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! a friend of mine, ezra (who will be getting an ao3 soon) wrote this fic together for funsies, and also to show people We're Not Dead on our lovely blog, Welcome to Headcanons (welcome-to-headcanons.tumblr.com)

xXx_Sock POV_xXx

Socky and hte Jonboy were in gymclass together and they had to go in the lockerroom?? But scok was The Gay or at least he thougt he might be??? Oh noes Scot could not see Jin if he was Nakkie it could get a raise out of him (wink wink) Scock when to the jinny to get changd. He was like “omng will hge liek my emo self? Im so Warries,,,” Then scock whent to him and srtaed undroossiung. He tired ihs hardest (wink wink (^_−)☆ ) to nNot lok at Jonathot but it was increbible HARD (wink (^_−)☆ ) no to lol (hES GAE DONUT LIEK DONUT REED) 

xXx_Jon pov_xXx  
The New kid, Snort or Skirt or something was givin him weIrd looks in the lockerroom,,, Oh no was this The Gays his dad warned him abot??? Jonathen though he mite be a Gaiy but he triyed not to thunk abate it too muchg :/ his dad was a psylkick after all he could read mines. His dad was v for vendetta homophobic and his dad would neVER except him if he aws a Queer™. SO jinny boit was a homophabe but that was only to coveur up the fact,, That HE was a gae (AN: if you are an ACtual Hemophiliac than gtfo kay?). SUDdenly Scofts eyes wondered over to Juns’ washboard abs and he Blooshed all of the blood running to his face like he was onn hell fire. Snort probably thought he was disgust.png

xXx_Sock POV_xXx

Scock saw that the jinny was blooshing adn he blooshed too!! Socck started to change into his jim clothes but he kept the stripey armsocks on because he was random LUL XD He tryed to tal to the jonboy

“Hey so u come here often? ;) “ questioned scock  
“Ya its me gym locker” scrammed jon  
“Haha YEAH lul i waz beeign randum XD” flamished scok. Then sokci whent to the jonboy and wuz liek “hey look at this” and he smoched hIM RITW ON THE MOOSE!!!!!!!  
Scooter pulled away blooshing madly like he was mad because he was mad,,,,,,madly in Lvoe with the John 8:12 ( “I am the light of the world. Whoever follows me will never walk in darkness, but will have the light of life.”) .  
“I knew I is only 12 Soot but I am in Super Gay Love with you and I want you to be my waifu. But a boy. Becuase I am the gayest. BUT my FatHER can Never know about  
us, for he is homoagainst.”

Sorry wrapped his leg around jonathan like the dance move tango thing that and dipped back with a rose in his mouth suddently and said, “Ours will be a forbidden love, Jonathan, but it will rival any love to have been on this Earth before!”

Suddenly quite sudden, unexpectedly, unforeseenedly, out of the blue, quick fox jumped over the lazy dog, all of a sudden, a, bully, appeared! His naem was Crap Zack Melto yeah that guy he apearedd! And said a thing  
“Jonsh are you a GAy, I will tell your fathre at church on Sunday if you are you know gays are below Homestucks on the sin-o-meter.” Jon said “Oh fuck im both??” Zach replonded “oh my god. Have fun in hell then” then he slugged him in the faese then Soccer jumped in with his suepr Judo moves and kick Zacks’ ass! “Donut hurt my Wife you tumblrpoo” then zach was knuckles out  
Teh gloves were Off the fight was On. (LIke Jon’s dickerdoodle fighting is his kink) 

“fucKO YOU DICKS fine i see you can handel urselfs! Fuck you all but also have a nice life i wont bovva you ever again” and then he fuckled right off.

Finakleyy soork and gin were aloane in the lockeyroom. Sock wuz like “lkets ghet married!!” And so they did, the exchanged vows and a few years later they had the secks (SEQUAL MAYEB) and had a dottir naemd…

Well! Thats for you faens to enjoy ;) COMMENT on what u want their kid to be naemd and well pick out faevs

Co-authored by  
Mod Ezra (an award winning author. no seriously)  
Mod Parker (who cant write seriously to save its life)  
And beta’d by the Little Baby Jesus of course, what would we do without Him?


End file.
